


Let me keep you company

by PetalBurst



Category: RWBY
Genre: :), F/F, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 10:16:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21444598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetalBurst/pseuds/PetalBurst
Summary: Ruby and Weiss get a bit spicy
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 7
Kudos: 59





	Let me keep you company

A moan escaped Weiss’ lips as Ruby’s assault on her neck continued. Her lips sucking on the nape of her skin, her teeth grazing it lightly, and her kisses leaving hickeys in their place.

“R-Ruby.” Was all Weiss could muster as a dark blush flooded her cheeks, her body aching for Ruby’s touch. “More, please…”

Ruby exhaled a soft laugh, a grin curling into her lips as she gazed at her partner. “Greedy, aren’t ya?” Commented the huntress as her kisses shifted lower and lower until her lips were planted above Weiss’ abdomen.

Another groan pushed through Weiss’ quivering lips, her hips bucking in anticipation. Why was she teasing her so much? Did she not get the hint? With a free hand Weiss lifted Ruby’s head and looked her in the eyes. “Ruby,” began the alabaster huntress with a light moan, “could you please do something with your hands?”

“Oh, like this?” Ruby moved her hands to Weiss’ hips and grasped them firmly, a shy smile toying at her lips as she tried to add innocently, “Is this what you want?”

Weiss huffed in frustration at her partner’s ignorance. “What exactly are you playing at?” She’d say, her brows furrowing and her facial expression shifting negatively. How was she still not getting it?

“Am I doing this wrong?” Ruby asked with a hint of disappointment in her tone as she shifted off her partner to allow her to sit up properly.

Weiss got up and brushed herself off lightly. “What do you think?” Weiss replied with a sneer, before sighing. Her expression softened as she placed a tender hand on Ruby’s shoulder. Ruby continued to fidget as she waited for Weiss to continue. “Do you not want to do this?” Asked Weiss with concern, noticing Ruby’s nervousness. “Ruby? What’s wrong?”

“Weiss, I’m a bottom.”

**Author's Note:**

> :)


End file.
